The invention relates to photography and photographic equipment and methods and more particularly relates to a camera having a rotary optical encoder.
Optically recorded encodements on photographic filmstrips have long been used to control printing and other functions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,479 describes optical encodements and indicates that it is known to use reflected light from the photographic subject or a light directly from a camera light source to provide the illumination for recording the optical encodement. This patent also notes that the use of ambient lighting to write the encodement is subject to the shortcoming that the recorded information can be difficult to distinguish under some lighting conditions.
It is known to prerecord encodements on film before a one-time-use camera is assembled. It is also known to recorded encodements for selected image frames based upon a camera condition at the time of picture taking U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,059 combines both practices. A first encodement is prerecorded on the film before assembly and a second encodement is added to selected film frames based on the position of a selection switch. An encodement that applies to all of the images in a film unit can be recorded so as to apply to all frames, rather than being repeated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,558 discloses the recording of extensive information on the outside of a film unit in a visible bar code.
Encodements can be placed in various positions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,059 discloses placement of optical encodements at film margins adjoining film frames. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,752 discloses placement of optical encodements laterally next to an image, either within or next to a respective film frame. Japanese patent publication JP 4-328537, published Nov. 17, 1992, discloses a one-time-use camera having a pair of slidable viewfinder masks that move in tandem with a pair of code signal plates for pseudo panoramic and pseudo telephoto final image formats. The code signal plates mask part of the exposure opening when a respective viewfinder mask is in position in the viewfinder. One of the code signal plates is illustrated as having one slot. The other is shown as having two slots. (image subject matter is visible through the slots.) The final images crop out the patterns made by the code signal plates.
It is well known to use optical encodements on filmstrips to provide photofinishing instructions. JP 54-26721 and discloses a camera having a rotating disk. The disk has three different patterns in different positions about a central axis. The patterns are one hole, two holes, and three holes. The disk is rotated for a particular encodements and the light from a light source shines through to expose the encodement onto the film. The use of viewfinder encoders to show the effects of pseudo zoom are also disclosed.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved way of encoding filmstrips in a camera, which is simple and provides for a relatively large number of encodements.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in its broader aspects, provides a camera, used with photographic film, that has a body having an exposure support surrounding an exposure opening. The body defines an encoder light path. An encoder is mounted in the body in alignment with the encoder light path. The encoder has an axis of rotation. The encoder has a marker occupying part of the encoder light path. The marker has a pair of subunits. The subunits are opposed relative to the axis of rotation. A drive is coupled to the encoder. The drive selectively rotates the encoder about the axis of rotation between a primary position and a plurality of secondary positions. The subunits are both disposed in the encoder light path in all of the positions.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that an improved camera and method are provided, in which an encoder is simple and provides for a relatively large number of encodements.